1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of check controlled devices, token discriminators, sorters and the like, for discriminating the identity of tokens such as those used in the gaming, vending, toll collection and amusement industries. In particular the invention concerns a means for encoding a token with an identification by minting code-indicating surface variations directly into the token surface, the particular form of the variations, and a discriminating apparatus operable to read the identification codes.
2. Prior Art
Tokens used in the gaming, vending, toll collection and amusement industries are intended to be issued and reused repeatedly and many are handled extensively in normal use. As a result, reflective variations which are provided on printed labels or printed directly on the token tend to wear off. Tokens are often transported in bulk, and the tokens tend to wear against one another. The metallic nature of coin type tokens and their handling in bulk aggravate problems with wear of any labels printed or affixed on the coins and make it impractical to use bar code labels or printed indicia for marking codes to indicate the token's denomination or the issuing entity.
With increasing use of automated token issuing and discriminating machinery, the security interest of the issuing authority is acute. It is important to provide a means by which tokens can be automatically discriminated, for example for purposes of acceptance in a denomination-specific machine as well as for sorting of tokens. In the latter case, it should also be noted that federal regulations prohibit general use of privately minted tokens as a form of currency. Casinos, transit authorities and the like who issue tokens for customer use are not permitted to honor the tokens of other casinos, transit agencies, etc. However, there are so many different issuing entities and so many different currencies and possible denominations that the dimensions, weight, magnetic permeability and other characteristics of metal tokens are not really adequate to distinguish among the many different tokens. For example, a small denomination token issued by an agency in one country may be indistinguishable by practical known automated means from a large denomination token issued by another agency in another country. As a result, token accepting enterprises have no real alternative other than to sort through tokens for incorrect denominations, counterfeits and the like by visually inspecting the tokens for the text, portraits or other visual artwork and indicia making the token unique. Such visual artwork can be detected automatically to only a limited extent and computerized scanning for such visual artwork requires processing time that is not available if the token is to simply drop by a token reader. The expense and complexity of computerized character recognition apparatus capable of discriminating tokens make them unsuitable for use as an inexpensive and compact token acceptor mechanism to be included in token operated mechanisms generally.
There has been a need for a token which can be encoded with a large number of different codes, equal to the number of possible code variations of a bar code, but which cannot easily wear off or become unreadable. The present invention meets this need by providing a means for impressing code variations directly into the surface of the token during minting. The result is a very durable code which cannot easily become obstructed and cannot readily wear off. At the same time, the coding can be unobtrusive and can be incorporated on most forms of tokens with little variation in the artwork which also appears on the minted surface, e.g., names, trademark logos, portraits and the like. The direction and speed of token rotation are not problems because the coding is produced by one of a plurality of techniques which are insensitive to rotation of the token. The code variations can be annular, repetitively produced and/or detected by correlation of variations on opposite sides of the token, which of course are spinning together if at all. The variations are impressed directly into the token surface and are detectable, for example, by inclined optical detectors past which the token falls in a chute.